a tale of a long lost sister
by justanotherfangirl2000
Summary: basically natalia romanovas (natasha romanoff) long lost sister, anastasia romanova, starting her job at shield without any knowledge of her sister being alive. This is my first story so please review to let me know what i can improve :) DISCLAIMER: i do not own the avengers
1. Meet Annabeth Ryder

Annabeth Ryder tucked the last stray of hair in her updo. Normally Anastasia Romanova wouldn't do this, but today her life as Annabeth begun and she had to look the part. She took one last look in the mirror before stepping out the front door. She was a beautiful woman and she knew it. How many times hadn't men whispered those words in her ear before they became the monsters all men were destined to be. Her fiery red hair was now successfully put up in a donut, the makeup was neatly done, her outfit was on point, and she looked all together like an intelligent, successful woman. The part would not be difficult to play. She had done many like this before, just not on her own. Never on her own.

Annabeth walked in to the gigantic building, fumbling with her id card. It hadn't been hard to become a recruit at SHIELD, not with the background she had, it had been almost too easy. She stood next to the scanner and flashed a bright smile at the security guard. Maybe he wouldn't notice her nervousness if she flirted. The scanner flashed green as she swiped her card, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt relief but quickly bit her chin as a reflex as her lips were threatening to move up. It had been a long time, but Anastasia still found it hard to disobey their orders. Even now, as she had started a new life, their ghosts still haunted her.

"Can I help you miss…?" said a stranger towards her. "Ryder, Annabeth Ryder. Pleasure to meet you" she said with gritted teeth at his obvious flirting as she shook his hand "and no, I have somewhere to be now". She started to turn around not wanting to continue the conversation. "Haven't seen you around here before miss Ryder, are you new?" he said, clearly not taking her hint. "I'm a recruit," Annabeth answered. "Well then I'm the man you should talk to, I'm leading the tour with our second in command Maria Hill. Follow me". She nodded her head in thanks, but she was not grateful. To anyone else it would seem like a friendly gesture, but Anastasia knew better; no one would offer you a service without expecting something in return. She had learned it the hard way and did not feel the need to experience that again.

The man, who had introduced himself as Mike Carter, seemed to really enjoy his own voice. As he walked with her towards the others, he would not stop blabbering about the not so interesting story of SHIELD. Annabeth had read the catalogue and did not have any interest of hearing the story again; she had a photographic memory thank you very much. They reached a group that looked like schoolchildren on a field trip and a very annoyed teacher. Some smiled, or in most cases winked, at her but everyone quickly turned their attention towards the woman Annabeth guessed was Maria Hill as she started the tour after dismissing a high five from Mike. She pressed down the urge to roll her eyes, already starting to think about her bed at home. Had Anastasia only known how interesting this day would turn out to be.


	2. Tours and Tournaments

**Authors note: Hi! I plan on updating ****once a week, but I only have ideas for a few more chapters so if anyone has an opinion on how they would like the story to develop please review or PM **

**Anyway here's chapter 2:**

**Anastasia pov**

Becoming Annabeth had not been hard. She already spoke English fluently (as well as 20 other languages) and she had always been good to adapt. If anyone asked about her family she would say that they were dead, that would make most people shut up, and if they accidently saw her scars she would tell her about her passion for riding horses. It felt like just another undercover mission, though this would be her life. Getting into shield was another story. It took her lots of hacking to create a new identity so that she would get accepted into the academy, and even then she had to use months in classrooms and gyms. It had taken her some time, but being the most secure organisation in America it sounded ridiculously easy.

After some hours of not paying attention, agent Hill announced lunch break and led the new recruits to the cafeteria. While agent Hill and Mike had gone to two rather deadly looking people by the vending machine, people started to come up to her. First it was the stereotypical high school jocks giving her onceovers as they introduced themselves. Gross! Next was the "mean girls" almost interviewing her to find out if she was worth their attention or not. Apparently they decided she was more foe than friend, as the "queen bee" got angry with her for stealing all the attention from the boys. Does people ever grow up?! This was almost like the high school experience she never had.

After a while, a nice looking girl waved at her and signalled for her to sit down. Annabeth immediately returned the girls smile with a cold stare, until she remembered that this girl wouldn't be killed if she became friends with her, and she quickly sat down with an apologetic smile. "Never growing up huh" ,the girl who introduced herself as Emily said looking over at the "popular" table. "Guess not" I answered shaking my head. "Well, we'd better kick some sense into them in the tournament afterwards". I decided I liked this girl. Maybe I actually could have a friend.

The tournament was a messed up thing, according to Annabeth (most of the guys probably enjoyed showing off their skills). One person would start in the boxing ring and then everyone would stand in line trying to defeat him and the winner would stay in the circle and wait for the next challenger. It was really ridicules to watch as they all were amateurs compared to Anastasias skills, and she laughed inwardly as Annabeth put on an impressed face whenever someone got knocked out. It was Emily's turn and Annabeth was mildly impressed, along with some of the more experienced agents who had come to laugh at them. Emily, who was weakly build, turned out to be incredibly fast as she almost defeated the hunk of a guy who stood undefeated for four rounds. Sadly she got smashed down, as the guy was significantly stronger than her. And then it was her turn.

It had been a long time since she had sparred against anyone, and she tingled with excitement. Sadly she had to pretend to suck to maintain her cover, though she would love to outclass the guy whom she was pretty sure had been staring at her ass when she walked away from the cafeteria. Annabeth entered the boxing ring by seductively ducking under the ropes, for the audience's sake of course, and threw the hunky guy a kiss. "I'll take it easy on you babe" he said charmingly at her before starting to hop around and pretend to hit her. Annabeth rolled her eyes and started to think of all the ways she could kill him with a spoon. Suddenly something caught her attention, besides the gross guy checking her out; someone was speaking Russian.

She hadn't heard Russian in a long while, but she could recognize her native tongue anywhere. Annabeth looked after the speaker when she heard the familiar sound of a fist approaching her, and she did as she was trained to do, and reacted on pure instinct. Her hand caught the fist before it could reach its mark and twisted the opponent's arm to make him less focused. Then she used his arm as support as she swiftly spun around and threw her legs around his legs, sending him to the ground. She held him there, choking him, and enjoyed the adrenaline she had gotten from the stunt, before she realized what she just had done.

Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! What had she done?! She had just blown her cover, she was sure of it. No normal recruit would be able to do what she had just done. Shit! She heard a collective of gasps and a pair of angry footsteps behind her. They would probably start asking questions and lock her up now! "Ok Annabeth" she thought for herself "you can either start apologising and claim it as an accident, or you can run". She did neither and turned around instead, facing whoever owned the angry footsteps that now only were a few meters away. Anastasia froze completely when she saw her eyes; the eyes of a person she never thought she would see again.

**Authors note: not my finest work but please comment your opinion.**

**tbc**


End file.
